Recusing Fairies
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Natsa is under a spell, and hasn't awoken. As fate, or Mira, would have it, Laxus is chosen to take Natsa to Porlyusica. What will come with this epic tale? Fem!NatsuxLaxus AU
1. Chapter 1

She snored as loud as cows getting rattled up. They echoed across the oddly slient guild.

Her face was laid on the table as if she just merrily fallen asleep. Her chest moved in sync with the rest of the body.

She was surrounded. All of the mages in the guild were observing her; concern written all over their faces for the pink-haired girl.

"What happened to her?"

"Why isn't she waking up?!"

"Hothead! It isn't time for playing games!"

"Who done this to her?!"

"Can't we shower her with water?"

"No! She will burn the entire guild!"

"She's barley moving..."

"Will she be okay?"

"Everyone, calm down," ushered the Master. He walked across the guild and hopped on Natsa's table.

"Quiet," demanded Erza when no one creased to talk.

His feet flopped against the wood. His beard swirled from the sudden movement.

"It has seems Natsa has been cursed," he finally uttered. "A fatally spell that stops all reality to the victim."

There were gasped along with questions.

"In other words, she's lost in her own time," explained Freed. "Or...a eternal dream..."

As with Master's explanation, there were more questions that has yet to be answered.

"For all we know, it could be a living nightmare!"

"Or...a paradise..."

Master put his hands up, calming them all down. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

Erza stepped out of the line of mages. "Master, it's like you have said. One moment Natsa was drinking, and the next she clasped onto her table."

"Even my stone statues aren't this unresponeed," muttered Evergreen. She raised her hands onto her hips.

"She hasn't moved since then," added Freed. "The curse must have effected her body quickly at this rate."

Master placed fingers on his chin and looked wards the sky. "What was she drinking?"

Gray walked over to Natsa's seat, and pringled her fingers away from the cup. He raised the cup to his eyes, black water; then he used his other senses.

He placed it under his nose and took a big whiff of the drink. "...Nothing that came from here..."

"Gajeel, you smell it."

"Why the fuck do I have to do this fuckin' shit?!" he cursed.

"Dragon Slayer nose," reminded Laxus.

Gajeel grunted and grabbed the cup from Gray's hands. He lifted it up to his nose, and smelt. "Icehead's righ', nothin' from this guild. Has an earth scent to it."

"That doesn't give us any clues!"

"So what?! I smelled it, and it's nothing I ever smelt before!"

"Fairy Tail!" Master growled; everyone stopped bickering. "Now then, one of us will take Natsa to Porlyusica."

Everyone looked at each other; but only one person was loudest than them all.

"Laxus!" Mirajane's sweet voice echoed over the others.

Laxus turned to her with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Save Natsa," she simply stated. The others in the guild agreed with her, and Laxus' name was being called over and over.

His cheeks flushed, and he pound his face into a wooden pole. "Damn it! Shut up!"

Master chucked at his grandson, "It seems you are given the job. I would hurry if I was you."

The blond glared at the old man. His brows tighten and his lips parted; they moved as if he was going to scream but nothing came.

Instead there was only growling, whines, and goodbyes. His fateful servant latched himself onto Laxus' coat and wouldn't let go.

"Freed! You can't go!" exclaimed Master. Freed wouldn't let go of the jacket; as if he was glued to it.

Bickslow laughed at his master's torment. "She won't even see it coming!" he laughed manically at his own dark humor.

"That's not a way to trick a woman!" argued Evergreen. She slapped Bickslow across the face.

"He got the chance, so he better use it!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Laxus muttered to himself. "Can someone remove Freed from my clothing?"

"Bu-But- Laxu-s!" cried Freed as Laxus left him behind in the guild.

Laxus walked onward as the guild's doors closed. In one arm, he was carrying the light-weighted Natsa.

"I hate that She-witch..." he cursed. Out of all of the mages in the guild, she was the most nosy out of them all.

And now he was stuck with her...Nasta...

Who was asleep...

Now he was thinking the same thoughts as Bickslow before he slapped himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The blond carried the body across the grasslands. He passed curious people, who were always ready to call the police; wait one of them did.

"Guards! Someone's been attacked! He's carrying her dead body!" screamed a bystander.

Laxus grunted and conutined on walking down the street. Everyone was watching him.

He could just feel the weight of their eyes on him. 'Not what I wanted,' he thought.

He moved Natsa's body over on the other shoulder. Her head bumped against his chest.

"Attacker! Get him!"

Guards surrounded him; he just stared at them. "Hold your ground!"

He turned around and glared at the guard who uttered that. "Yeah...?"

The guard gulped and took a step back. "I mean it! Hand over the girl!"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "If you want to take her, go ahead. She's heavy as hell."

Course, he was lying. She was the weightless as a feather; or Laxus was too strong for his own good.

"Don't play any games with me!" He pointed his weapon wards Laxus.

"I'm not here to fight, asshole," Laxus turned forward and started walking. The group of guards parted so he could pass; they were frighten of him.

The guard glared at the retreating wimps of guards, "What are you doing?! He's right there! Get him!"

"But sir-"

"No but's!" the guard growled and raced forward to catch Laxus. "I say to stop. Hand over the girl, that's all we are asking."

He sighed and showed them Natsa's sleeping face.

"Sir...she isn't dead..." mumbled the same guard from before.

"Shut it!" screamed the embarrass guard. He turned to Laxus bowed. "I'm sorry, I thought you killed her."

The blond chuckled. The only one about to be murdered was them.

There wouldn't be no way he would harm a hair of Natsa's; expect, of course, in a fight they rarely have.

They always start off with Natsa yelling up to the second floor, and he rudely replied. Course they only fought wherever Erza or Gray isn't around.

Those ones were her main rivals...well the Stripper was. Erza was higher on the radar of Natsa's opponents.

He was always her last choice when it came to fighting. He gave a weak laugh at his immature thoughts.

He was acting like a baby. That's was the last thing he wanted to act like.

Not at all like himself.

Now he was walking away from the guards; who were bowing their head at their idiotic mistakes. Well, they were right, he is someone to be feared.

His steps became wider and wider as he left the city. He was in the forest, the home of that wicked old lady.

Again, why the hell was he the one doing this?! It was Natsa's damn fault for being cursed in the first place.

He had nothing to do with it. He did have suspicions about the She-Witch; she's always up to no good.

Mira's probably the one who sat the whole thing up. It wouldn't even surprised him with all of the things she has done.

"Filthy humans in my lawn again," came from inside of the old beaten out collage.

The door opened and an angry old witch came out. In one of her hands were a wooden boom.

He was in for trouble.

The old witch spotted him and her face turned red as her tomatoes growing in front.

Her boom reached and she ran over there.

Course a grown man like himself wasn't going to run away from an old woman. Well...he was running away from an old woman with a broom.

"CRAZY BITCH!" he screamed. She chased him around the gardens.

"I ONLY CAME TO HELP NATSA!" he screamed again.

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF INVADING SOMEONE ELSE YAWN?!" she screamed back as she whacked him in the head with her broom.

He stopped running and fell on the ground.

"He's knocked out already?!" she moaned. "What's this? He killed someone! Bet he was tryin' to bury it in my lawn!"

She poked the wrapped up body with her broom. "It's moving... He was tryin' to buried someone alive, wasn't he?"

She finally leaned down and uncovered the blanket. "Isn't that young Natsa," she rolled the blond's head over, "And that's his grandson..."

She sighed. She should have knew.

That midget wanted her to heal them. Instead of calling, filthy humans came in her yawn.

**I can never remember Master's name or her's...**

Black Lotus13: Just wait till the last chapter, all humor little anything else.

darkhuntressxir: There isn't another sliver-haired She-Witch as a master of dating.


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus woke up with his head spinning. The last thing he remember was a boom...and then...NATSA!

He sat up, and quickly looked side to side for the pink-haired. Out of all of the things that could have happened, what must she be involve.

He sighed when he finally spotted the pink-haired leaning on a log. Her soft, sweet snores could be heard from there.

"You up already, laddie?" questioned the witch.

"Yes...Now are you gonna listen to me?"

"Counts on what is it."

"Ugh... I just came to get Natsa recovered."

The witch looked over her shoulder at the girl. "Oh, she. Well...you had the cure the whole time."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

The witch slap him with her boom. "Don't be using that type of language!"

"Okay! Fu-!" he stopped himself.

"Haven't you hear of Sleeping Beauty? You need to kiss her."

Laxus looked behind her, "Where's Mira? I know she's here somewhere! Come out She-Witch!"

The old woman hide a little note in her pocket away from the young lad. If he read the message...

"She's not here."

"Yes she is. All of this bullsh- is her doing!"

"So she was the one who created cures, medicine, and common sense? I believe not. Just kiss her, and she will wake up. End of story."

He side-eyed her as he traveled over to the girl.

"I will be leaving. But once she wakes up, both of you best be out of my yawn!"

"Fine." He plainly answered. Soon she left them alone. All he needed to do was kiss the girl, right?

He paused. What will Natsa do to him? All types of things could go wrong...

But then again...she wouldn't wake up if he didn't kiss her. Maybe that was the best bet...

If he didn't want to be surrounded by angry mages.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her sweet lips.

They were warm as a summer breeze.

He opened his eyes...and Natsa was awake.

She was looking at him.

He pulled back and didn't dare to look at Natsa.

"Uh...Laxus...? What the fuck?"

"You were cursed."

"I was...?" she yawned. "But what about...that...kiss..."

"Only way to break the curse."

"The only way?" she questioned.

He thought about it. It would have been smart to ask the witch for other options, but he just listened to her every word.

He felt like an idiot.

She was blushing when he looked up.

No...it must be from a fever.

Natsa and blushing didn't go together even if she looked cute.

...

"Dear Porlyusica. Laxus is coming to get a cure from you, it's in this packet. I kinda cursed Natsa 3 Will you please give Natsa the cure and not tell Laxus. It would be better if he was told "can't be awaken till a true love first kiss." Thanks! Mirajane 3"

The old woman ripped the paper in shreds. "You owe me big time for this. Damn humans."

**The end. Sorry if this felt rush. I was hoping for more, but nothing came to mind. **

darkhuntressxir - The ending about sums it all up.


End file.
